halofandomcom-20200222-history
Tsavo Highway (level)
Tsavo Highway'EGM Magazine, August 2007, page 62 is the third campaign mission of ''Halo 3. Upon completing it on the Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulties, the player will earn the "The Road" achievement and 20 Gamerpoints. Upon earning 15,000 points in Free-For-All Metascoring, the player will earn the Cavalier Achievement and 10 Gamerpoints. This level introduces drivable vehicles to the player, and is meant to allow a player unfamiliar with the game some time to get a feel for the controls and physics of many vehicles. Background After successfully evacuating the Crow's Nest base, the Master Chief finds his way to a couple of Warthogs and leads a batch of Marines out of an underground tunnel. Once above ground, he must push through the Covenant defenses on foot and in many vehicles, trying to get to the African town of Voi. Transcript Full Contact Safari '{''Gameplay} The Chief starts to come to. *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "What happened?" The Master Chief comes to in the wreckage of the elevator, with wounded Marines being treated and other Marines trying to regroup. The elevator shaft above is engulfed in flames. *'Commander Miranda Keyes (COM)' (Signal with much static): "Chief. What is your status? Over. If you can hear me, find transport. Head for the town of Voi." (If you walk up to a Marine being treated by a Medic) *'Wounded Marine': "Ah! I've got a broken rib." *'Marine Medic': "Hey. You wanna bleed out?" *'Wounded Marine': "No." *'Marine Medic': "Then I've gotta keep pressure on the wound." On the other side of the underground vehicle maintenance bay, a Marine Sergeant shows up at the other side of the elevator wreckage and begins to handle the situation. *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "(Coughs and coughs) Settle down Marines! Somebody hit the emergency power. (Cough)". *'Marine #1': "On it, Sergeant." *'Marine #1': "Another bombing run?" or *'Marine #2': "Did we get everyone out sir?" or *'Marine #3': "'You think the Brutes know where we are?" *'Marine #4': "Any word from Charlie 02? We got separated." *'Marine #5': "Nah, man. Alpha 06. They're all gone too." *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "If you can walk, set your boots on the line." The Master Chief and any Marines fit for duty form up on the Sergeant on the other side of the maintenance bay, with two Warthogs parked and functional. *'Marine #5': "What's our situation, Sergeant?" *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "Not sure. Can't reach the Commander. Too far underground. Let's mount up. Get the hell outta these caves." *'Marines': "Yes sir!" Or if the Master Chief gets into a Warthog first *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "Chief's got the right idea, Lets mount up, get the hell out of these caves," The Master Chief and Marines get in the Warthogs. *'Marine #2': "I'll get the door sir." The Marine opens the door (or the Chief can too), and the Warthogs proceed down the tunnel. *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "Second Squad! Coming through!" The Warthogs take out small resistance at the gate leading out of the caves, and head out. *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "Don't leave any of 'em standing." or *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "Conserve ammo. Run 'em over!" After taking out a fleeing Lance they observe the massive wreckage from the Mombasa Orbital Elevator, along with a crashed Phantom. The Chief finds a cliff and sees a long line of the elevator wreckage. *'Female Marine #1 (COM)': "The Mombasa Space Elevator." *'Marine #5 (COM)': "It collapsed when the city got glassed." *'Female Marine #1 (COM)': "But the tower was thousands of kilometers high." *'Marine #5 (COM)': "Yeah. Well now it's scattered all over the Savannah." *'Female Marine #1 (COM)' (Astonished whisper): "Holy crap!" The Warthogs continue on. *'Marine Sergeant #2 (Reynolds)': "Chief, still can't get the Commander. COMs are a mess. Pelicans are scattered. Best thing now, get some distance between us and the base. Brutes are gonna be looking for survivors." The Warthogs keep pressing on, encountering a Phantom and its many troops. The Phantom leaves and it doesn't take long before the Warthogs overpower the infantry. *'Marine Sergeant #3 (Stacker) (COM)': "I repeat: My convoy's been hit. I've got wounded...(static). We're on the Tsavo Highway about...(static)...east of Voi. Someone, anyone, please, respond! (Static and cut-off). *'Marine #5': "Tsavo Highway is just ahead, Chief." (if you dismount and go into the small checkpoint where Sgt. Stacker is located) *'Marine Sergeant #3 (Stacker)': "We were en route to Voi Chief. Banshees jumped us, started strafing. Pretty much ruined our day." The Warthogs arrive at the Highway, encountering Brute choppers and several infantry hostiles. One chopper rams and destroys a fully manned attacking Warthog. After the Covenant who attacked the Supply Convoy is finally defeated, the Warthogs' journey forward into the tunnels is blocked off by a Shield Barrier. *'Marine Sergeant #3 (Stacker)': "Marines in Voi really needed my supplies, Chief. But I'm pretty sure they'll be plenty happy to see you." If Chief waits for a while at the shield barrier... *'Marine Sergeant #3 (Stacker)': "Take down that barrier Chief. Power Supply should be inside the tunnel." *'Marine Sergeant #3 (Stacker)': "Chief, the barrier only works against vehicles. You should be able to walk right through." The Chief walks through the shield, and destroys its power source. The Warthogs continue along the Tsavo Highway. When they reach the bridge, a Covenant Cruiser soars ahead. *'ONI Recon 1-11 (COM)': "Commander. This is ONI Recon one-eleven. The cruisers above...(static). They found...(static). *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Say again Recon? You're breaking up." *'ONI Recon 111 (COM)': "There's something in the crater, Ma'am. Something beneath the storm." The Warthogs reach a gap in the bridge and cannot continue. The Master Chief clambers across broken beams and bars and continues on foot. The marines follow. The Broken Path *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Master Chief? Finally, a good connection. Truth has excavated a Forerunner Artifact. We have to assume it's the Ark." *'Johnson': "Keep pushing to the town of Voi, Chief. Resupply birds will meet you in the next valley." The Chief finds Marines pinned down and under heavy fire from Brutes and their allies. The Chief and the Marines eventually clear the sector. *'Female Marine #2': "We got reinforcements Marines!" *'Marine #6': "Woohoo! Yeah!" *'Marine #7': "Booyeah!" *'Marine #8': "Ohhhh yeah HAH!!" A Phantom approaches with reinforcements. *'Female Marine #2': "Sir. Recon spotted Covenant armor ahead. Pelicans are inbound with heavy weapons. You need to hold out 'til they arrive." The Master Chief takes out the Phantom's reinforcements. *'Marine #6': "Wraith! Get to cover!" A Wraith from further up the trail arrives. The Chief, lacking heavy weapons or ammo for heavy weapons, boards the Wraith and neutralizes it. *'Female Marine #2': "Pelicans coming in." *'Johnson (COM)': "Brutes have plenty of armor between here and Voi Chief.This Warthog should help you punch on through." The Master Chief has a choice of taking one of the Warthogs the Pelicans drop off, or the Wraith that previously attacked if not destroyed. The Tunnel onward on the Tsavo Highway is closed off, so the Chief goes on the trail where the Wraith came from, finding a short tunnel around back onto the Tsavo Highway. Nearly a dozen Choppers, a couple of Wraiths and Shade turrets defend the route back onto the highway. Despite being greatly outnumbered and outgunned, the Chief and the Marines clear the zone. The Chief takes a look at the massive storm over the vast crater beyond the cliff. *'Marine #9 (COM)': "Look at the size of that thing! Wonder How Old It Is?" *'Marine #10 (COM)': "Don't know. But I do know that ain't a normal storm." The Chief observes the carriers over the crater. *'ONI Recon 111 (COM)': "Commander, I can see most of it now. Readings are all over the EM spectrum." *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "Roger that, Recon. Shut off your gear, fall back. I'll monitor from Kilo 23." The Chief continues along the Highway. *'Johnson (COM)': "Chief. The gate to Voi is dead ahead. Smash the Brute blockade. Open her up!" The Master Chief goes on foot and encounters heavy defenses by the Brutes, led by a Chieftain. He eventually clears it. The only thing left standing between the UNSC and Voi is another Shield Barrier in the tunnel. The Chief cuts the power source with ease. {Cutscene} Pelicans, including Kilo 23, arrive and drop Warthogs and Marines, Commander Keyes piloting one of them. *'Miranda Keyes': "Lord Hood. We made it." *'Admiral Hood (Video COM)': "Music to my ears, Commander. What about the Ark?" *'Miranda Keyes': "Fully uncovered, sir." *'Admiral Hood (Video COM)': "Then we don't have much time. Marines... The Prophet of Truth doesn't know it yet, but he's about to get kicked right off his throne. You will take our city back. And drive our enemy into the grave they've been so happily digging. One final effort is all that remains." The Pelicans fly off. The Master Chief draws his MA5C and walks to one of the Warthogs to proceed to retake Voi back from the Covenant. Normal Walkthrough Full Contact Safari (By Epeu) You'll start in an underground cavern after the elevator disaster at the Crow's Nest base. When you start, walk forward a bit, turn right, and go through the door at the end. Open the large door and the far end of the room, and grab which ever Warthog you please. I always take the Troop Transport Warthog. Try playing the level twice, and see which Warthog fits you best. Once your 'Hog is manned up completely, go through the door. Follow the dimly-lit path, splattering anything in your way. It's especially fun to hit the Brute running up the small hill once you're outside. Turn right up the pathway and splatter anything in your way, once again. You'll soon reach a small area manned by all sorts of Covenant. Splatter all that you can, and continue op the path to the left of the area (it slopes right). You'll get a short message from Sgt. Stacker, and you'll find another large area. Brute Choppers everywhere. Just let your turret (or people in the back) take them out. Then get out, go through the shield door, destroy its core, and head back through. The Broken Path (By White Hawk) The when you meet with the marines holding off the Jiralhanae and Unggoy, A Phantom comes in and drops reinforcements. A Chieftain, a few Jump pack Jiralhanae and a few normal brutes. Once they are dead you should grab the chieftain's Fuel rod gun because a Wraith arrives. Once you take out the Wraith you can either wait on Johnson and Commander Keyes to bring in two warthogs or you can take the wraith and use it until you get to the cave. There you might want to use a Brute Chopper or the flipped M12 LRV against the back gate. Only if the two marines are alive is when you should use it. Otherwise you take a Chopper and then you drive down the second to last stretch of highway. There are two Wraiths scattered around the next area. (Three on legendary) Once you have killed the ten Choppers and the two Wraiths you can drive up the hill to get to the next area which will take you the final area. You can either drive through the first set of brutes and go to the next or you can kill them. If you're on legendary it's best to use one of the wraiths and get a marine on the turret. You can get up the steep hill and through the barriers by boosting. Once you have killed most of the Jiralhanae you can destroy the Shield barrier and then you have beaten the level. Detailed Walkthrough (by Ghost sangheili) Well the base just blew up and your stuck in what seems like a basement. Don't try to walk around until you can see, you may walk into fire and die before pulling out a weapon. Walk out of the elevator and take a right to the weapons rack. Grab a battle rifle and fill it. Your secondary weapon can either be an the default assault rifle or you can grab the shotgun. We're going to take the shotgun. Turn left again and head into what seems like a garage. You have two Warthogs, a troop transport and a chaingun hog. We are going to grab the chaingun hog for firepower. Wait for your marines to mount up. Once they do start driving through the caves. This little bit of the level was probably designed to help newbies learn the general physics of the Warthog. One thing I have learned from experience is that if you are flipping or only on one side, aim to that side. For example, if you are beginning to roll and are currently on your right set of wheels, stop accelerating and aim left. Although counterintuitive, this will right the Warthog four out of five times. If you are rolling a bit more violently, wait until you slow down, and then perform the above maneuver. Doing this can prevent possibly catastrophic rollovers. Alright we're coming up on the end of the cave. You will see a bunch of grunts and Jackals assaulting some marines. Give them a hand. Aim for the left or right of the Covenant formation, then quickly turn to the opposite direction. Let's say you aimed for the left side of their formation, they will dive right. By turning right, you actually have them dive into your path. If you do this perfectly, that entire fire team just died. Come out into daylight, you will see a ridge. Gun straight for it, straight down the middle. Upon landing you find a few brutes, some grunts, and some jackals. Your first priority target is the Brute, as it can hijack your hog, and is more likely to stick you. When he is dead the grunts will panic. Have your gunner mop them up, and aim the hog at the two Jackals up near the hill. Once everything is dead, continue up hill. You will then encounter two sniper Jackals. They aren't much, but don't be belligerent. They are good shots. Because a Jackal is good at making a quick dive, chances are you won't be able to splatter them, but the turret on the back will ventilate those Jackals nicely. Continue on to another downed Phantom, the grunts should have some turrets. The best thing to do is plow the hog right into one, destroying the turret and the grunt. The gunner will be able to take out the other one. Mop up the panicking grunts. Next you move out into a large area with multiple squads. There will be a shade Turret, and two squads composed of grunts and brutes. Take a left and head towards the first squad. Splatter the Brute and anything else. Once they are eliminated, its time to take out the turret. Come out from behind the hill where the squad was and locate the turret. Plow straight to the hill its on, and drive full throttle into it. Although this sounds suicide, the warthog almost always wins, even on Heroic. Once they are dead move out to the other squad and let them taste the dirt. You now move past a blockade thing into a small squad with carbine jackals. Once nothing is moving head out down the path to the Tsavo Highway. You encounter some Choppers, your gunner will get em. Wait for the drones to show up before you take out the shield, and stick the Shade when you get a chance. Head down the path to a concrete barrier. Hop out of the hog and walk across the broken bridge. Continue down the road. Take out the battle rifle, it should have 108 spare rounds plus a full clip unless you flipped. Hug to the right side of the road, and you will see some marines under fire from two grunts and a brute. Scope in and but some bullets through the heads of the grunts. Start firing at the brute. Kill his armor and destroy his brain. To the left is a huge fight between marines, grunts, and brutes. Charge into the skirmish with your battle rifle. Once you get close enough, reload your battle rifle so it has a full clip. No we kick it old school style with the shotgun. Watch out for flares, and use grenades to flush any of them out of the pipes lying around. If you get in trouble during a reload with the shotgun, switch for the battle rifle.Keep pressing on, and move towards the brutes assaulting the marine encampment. If your lucky, the Brute Specialist with the Fuel Rod Gun hasn't noticed you, just give him a pat on the back. Move up towards the marines using a combo of the battle rifle and the shotgun. When everything is dead head up to the encampment. Switch the shotgun for the sniper rifle, grab a trip mine, fill your battle rifle, and get some frag grenades. A phantom shows up to ruin your party. You have a Brute with a Fuel Rod Cannon as well as a whole bunch of jump pack brutes. Use the sniper rifle if you are so inclined to, but make sure to keep at least one clip + two or three rounds. Otherwise stick to the Battle Rifle. Also, don't use any grenades that stick. When everything is dead get to the front of the encampment,and if you look up the hill off to the left, a Wraith should be headed your way. Kill it ASAP, it could take out every single marine in three shots. Hijack it, break it, and leave it. Sgt. Johnson now shoes up and brings you two Warthogs. However, we are going to go on foot. Now walk up in the direction of where the Wraith came from. You should see some sniper platforms. Switch out for the Sniper Rifle and take them out. Now here come the Brute Choppers. Switch back to the Battle Rifle. For the most part, fire a few bursts at them to get their attention. When they attack, you can stick them. In more desperate situations, use that trip mine. When all the Choppers are dead, get the chaingun hog's attention, and take the wheel. Drive through the cave, you will see two brutes just standing around. Splatter them. Hop out and look for a Fuel Rod Cannon lying on the ground. Swap your sniper rifle for it, it has full ammo. Get in the hog and head to the hardest battle of the level. Ahead there are ten choppers, two Wraiths and two Shades. Drive around down and begin to work at the Choppers. Keep record in your head of what you have killed. Drive around the central hill, rely on your gunner to take out the Choppers. If you see one aiming for you, as much as a thirty degree adjustment will keep you safe. Once all the Choppers are dead, park your marines in a safe place. Hop out, and put two rounds at a Shade. Put your hog somewhere else and take out the other. Now get back in the hog and go to the lower Wraith. Get close, hop out, and hijack the Wraith. Leave your marines, and head up the hillside to the highway. Get on the last Wraith and hijack it. This one will become your ride. Get in and head down the road. When you reach the first blockade fire as fast as the Wraith can cycle. Go for total and utter chaos and destruction. Go to the left, and you can get around that first blockade. Again, fire like mad. Take out the Shade as a first priority, the Chieftain is the second priority. If he throws a powerdrain continue to fire like crazy. If you are under to much fire, make a run for it. once back in the Wraith, simply fire at an movement you see. If you think everything is dead, check your radar. If all is silent, go through the shield, and give the generator a good wack. Trivia *Tsavo is a region of Kenya close to where the Tsavo and Athi rivers meet and was the place where the Uganda Railway passed over the Tsavo river. The bridge will not be encountered as it is on the other side of Voi. *In an article on IGN, it is said that Cortana's voice-over tells you about the stranded transport team. However, it is actually the voice of Miranda Keyes, whose new voice actor sounds similar to Cortana. *It is the first Halo 3 campaign mission to feature most of the usable vehicles.IGN *Tsavo means 'Place of Slaughter.' *The ring shaped debris is the remains of the space elevator in New Mombasa, having collapsed after New Momabsa got glassed. *There is a weapons stash on top of the tunnel in the first area where the Pelican drops of two Warthogs, but if you enter it, the Wraith will shoot at you from a distance. *Tsavo is notable in that it was the site of the most famous instance of man eating lion attacks in the late 19th century as detailed in the book "Man-Eaters of Tsavo." More than 140 workers perished in the building of the railway. The event was made into the film ''The Ghost and the Darkness. *The Marathon logo is visible on the side of the CCS-Battlecruiser that passes overhead. *You can jump over the first break of the bridge to completely bypass the Brute-infested area after the gap. There are three ways to do this: drive a Warthog over a carefully-placed Grav Lift, rearrange the barriers (this can be done with either a Warthog or a Brute Chopper), or boost towards the protrusion on the left side of the bridge. Jumping is especially helpful on Legendary. *Tsavo Highway is a remake of the second half of Outskirts (Level) and the first half of Metropolis (Level), where the Chief gets on a Warthog to wipe out some Covenant armor defenses throughout the level, aided by other Warthogs. He then proceeds to wipe out a heavy Covenant armor resistance on a bridge which is in-between him and his objective. *This is the only stage where the Arbiter is never seen in single player Campaign mode. This is probably because he, in Bungie canon, had been evacuated from the Crow's Nest via Landing Pad Bravo when the Brutes disarmed the bomb. *In the campaign lobby, Mission Start is labeled as "Warning: Hitchhikers may have jetpacks". However, no Jump Pack Brutes appear before Rally Point Alpha. This may also be a reference to the last chapter name in Halo 1: "Hitchhikers May Be Escaping Convicts. *If you get close to (or inside of) the crashed Phantoms you can hear snippits of the Brute's radio transmissions. *In the Broken Path, if you head into the bunker you can use the Brute's fuel rod cannon to destroy the incoming phantoms; killing many of the brutes on board and giving you cover to destroy the wraith. *If you look at where the CCS Battlecruiser appears from the cliff after the drone ambush, a glitch will happen where you will see the side of the cruiser before the ship actually appears. *There are several overturned Warthogs throughout the level. *This is the first level you can see a Wraith on in Halo 3. *In the area where you first fight the Wraith some enemies will not use their guns and only use grenades. *Sergeant Stacker will often appear at the beginning of the level instead of Sergeant Reynolds, who will appear in the area where Stacker is supposed to be. Despite this, all dialogue will remain the same. *At Bungie's Halo 3 preview event in Seattle, Washington, Tsavo Highway was shown to the groups that attended the event. Sources Images Image:H3_E3_Tsavo_Highway_Road.jpg|A battle with Brute Choppers. Image:TTHOG.jpg|The Chief on the road. Image:Tsavo_Highway.jpg|A Battle on Foot. Related Links External *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=EK-923CQsAM *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=slm2rBX6XWY *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=BFNTnUD4h64 *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2OFTXKZ-vE *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=RumV4Up5scg''- Tsavo Highway sequence starts at 1:13 minutes.(Note:It shows a cinematic.)'' Category:Halo 3 Campaign Missions fr:Route nationale de Tsavo (Niveau)